One or the Other
by StayStrongxox
Summary: AU. Meet Troy, Gabriella and Gary. Best friends since... almost forever! However, as they grow older, feelings start to show and jealousy starts to form... And it's up to Gabriella to chose. Does she break one heart or both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me last night in bed and I just had to write it! It was disturbing my sleep!**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

**Prologue**

Gabriella Montez had never lived a stable home life. Her father had left her mother and herself when she was three years old, causing her mother to start working two jobs a day to support them both.

When the Bolton's had moved onto the street a few months later, they immediately took the Montez's under their wings. They had a son, Troy, who was Gabriella's age, and the two toddlers had hit it off straight away and it wasn't long before Inez and Lucille became inseparable, either.

It was only when Mara Preston and her toddler, Gary, had moved onto the street, two years later, that their little friendship gang was sealed. At first, Troy and Gabriella had been reluctant to allow Gary into their friendship circle, but when Troy found out that Gary liked Basketball, it was a no brainier and it wasn't long before Mara found two really close friends in Inez and Lucille.

Their friendship grew and the older they got, the closer they all became. They did have other friendships in school, but the second the bell rung at the end of the day; it was just the three of them again, each of them having different stories about their day at school.

However, when they turned thirteen, it was turning point that everyone wished wouldn't come.

Puberty.

Their parents knew that when they got older they might get closer and be protective of each other and have stupid arguments, which would last a few hours, but none of them were prepared for the bombshell that was about to rock the trio's world forever...

* * *

**R&amp;R **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first official chapter!**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella Montez groaned as the sunlight peeked through her closed eyelids, disturbing her sleep. She blindly reached for another pillow and brought it down on her head, blocking the sunlight. It was officially two weeks till the end of summer vacation and so far it had been crappy, due her boyfriend of four years, Troy been led astray by the Country Club Ice Queen, Sharpay Evans. She groaned as she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep, so she flung the pillow across her room and sat up, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and yawned.

'Room service!' a voice shouted from outside her bedroom. She frowned and tugged her satin dressing gown over her pyjama short and cami t-shirt and opened her door, seeing her best friend of thirteen years carrying a tray of toast with a glass of fresh orange, with two lilies unopened in a vase. She laughed and stood back, allowing Gary Preston into her room.

'Since you've being having a crappy summer holiday and I've been away for most of it, thought this might cheer you up' Gary said as he set the tray down on Gabriella's white bedside table, handing her the glass of fresh orange juice.

'How did you know I was having a crappy summer?' she asked him, as she sat down on her bed, a small frown on her face. Gary turned and gave her a pointed look.

'Who do you think?' he asked her, as he sat next to her. The answer hit Gabriella and she chuckled lightly.

'Of course the little munchkin would figure it out' she said, shaking her head, as she heard footsteps running up the stairs. Gabriella just had time to hand Gary the glass of orange juice, before a little person barrelled into her, knocking her backwards.

'Do you like my breakfast?' the little boy asked, as he sat up and sat on Gabriella toned stomach, as he sat up.

'I haven't tried it yet, but I'm sure it will taste great!' she said, with a bright smile. The little boy clapped his hands and turned to Gary.

'We did well, Uncle Gary!' the little boy squealed and held up his hand. Gary laughed and gave him a gentle high five. Gabriella watched the interaction and smiled.

'Can mama have a good morning kiss, Olly?' Gabriella asked. Olly giggled and leant down to kiss his mothers cheek, before scrambling away from her when he felt her tickle him.

'No, mommy!' he shrieked with laughter, as he rushed from the room and hid in his own room, thinking his mom was chasing after him. Gabriella giggled, turning and walking back into her room and closing the door, sitting back down on the bed.

'Can't believe he's six, this year' Gary commented.

'Me neither. He's growing up too fast!' Gabriella said, sadly. While it had been a terrifying shock to everyone that she was pregnant at thirteen, when Olly came along, he quickly melted everyone's hearts. With his mother's hair, olive skin tone and nose and his father bright blue eyes and mouth, he was the perfect mix of both of them. Even though he was inexperienced and still young, Troy still helped out as much as he could, giving his pocket money to Inez so he could pay his way for his child, which was a proud moment for Lucille, seeing her son take responsibility for half of his actions at a young age.

'Before you know it, he'll be a little terror' Gary joked, earning a smack from Gabriella. He laughed and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head.

'I'm dreading the teenage years!' Gabriella groaned, burying her face in Gary's shoulder, in slight despair. Suddenly, she burst out laughing as Gary's fingers danced at her sides, tickling her. She fell back against her bed, the laughter trickling out of her loudly.

'Mercy, Mercy!' she squealed, through her laughter. She felt Gary straddle her and the tickling got worse. She brought her hands up and tried to bat his hands away from her side, her body thrashing on the bed, hurting with laughter.

'Well, this looks cosy' like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him, Gary froze and Gabriella sucked in air, her chest heaving. He climbed from Gabriella's body and allowed her to sit up. Her eyes lit up as she spotted her boyfriend. She leapt from the bed and skipped over to Troy, meeting him halfway for a morning kiss.

'How is my favorite girl this morning?' Troy asked, once they came up for air. Gabriella smiled and pressed her body against his.

'She's good, now that you saved her from dying' she told him, shooting a glare at Gary, who smirked at her.

'Is Olly up?' Troy asked, turning Gabriella's attention back to him.

'Yeah, he's in his room' Gabriella told Troy, who nodded and dropped another kiss to her lips, before heading see his son...

* * *

Half an hour later, Troy came out of his son's room, resting him on his hip as he headed to Gabriella's room. He opened the door to find Gabriella typing furiously away on her laptop, while Gary lay next to her, his sketch book open as he drew furiously.

'Ella?' Troy waited until Gabriella looked at him, before continuing. 'Can I take Olly to work with me? Chad said that they're trying out the new kiddie center in the Club and they need some kids. I'll be with him at all times, I promise' he continued and reassured her.

'It's up to Olly' Gabriella simply said, smiling at him, before turning her attention to Olly, who frowned and looked at Troy.

'Want to come to work and see Uncle Chad?' Troy asked Olly, whose eyes lit up and he nodded frantically.

'Can I, mommy? Can I?' he asked excitedly. Gabriella laughed and nodded.

'If that's what you want, honey. Have a good day, yeah?' Gabriella said to Olly, climbing off the bed and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and tucked his collar under. Gabriella smiled at him, before reaching up for a kiss from Troy.

'Eww' Olly squealed and covered his eyes with his hands, ruining the sweet moment. Gabriella smiled and broke the kiss, stroking her son's cheek with her knuckle.

'Go on, go and have fun!' she told them, smiling when Olly clapped his hands. Once she had waved them off, she locked the front door and headed back upstairs to her room, where Gary was taking a break from drawing and reading her latest unfinished blog post.

'What do you reckon?' Gabriella asked, as she climbed back onto the bed next to him. Gary nodded, though he was making some adjustments, correcting her grammar and spelling, making Gabriella smile.

'You're going to be a great blogger/fashion designer one day' Gary told her, as he handed her laptop back to her, making her smile brightly.

'And you're going to be my co designer/artist. You can do the drawings, I'll do the making' she told him. Gary chuckled, his striking green eyes lighting up.

'Sounds like a good plan' he told her, watching as she went back to finishing her latest blog post...

* * *

'Hey, TayTay' Gabriella greeted as she walked through the gates of Lava Springs, later that evening. Taylor looked up from collecting the towels and her eyebrows rose in surprise.

'Hey girl, what are you doing here?' Taylor asked, after giving her a light hug.

'I was missing my boys, so I thought I'd surprise them' said Gabriella, with a smile. Taylor beckoned her to follow her and led Gabriella to the kids room. She scanned the room and saw Olly quietly playing with some building brick, intent on building a big fort.

'Where's Troy?' Gabriella, not seeing her boyfriend in the room, after his promise that morning.

'Ice Queen wanted him, don't know what for' Taylor answered, smiling at Olly. Gabriella frowned.

'Keep an eye on him' she instructed, as she headed back outside, heading towards the kitchens, where Chad and Zeke currently were currently hanging out, on a break.

'Hi boys' she greeted. She was greeted with smiles and hugs from both boys, making her smile.

'What brings you here?' Chad asked, throwing a peanut in his mouth.

'Do you know where Troy is?' Gabriella asked. Chad nodded and pointed to the trophy room, through the kitchen window. 'Thank you' she told Chad gratefully. She headed through the doors, when Taylor and Olly rushed after her, calling her gently.

'Hey, there's my little man' Gabriella greeted her son, picking him up and kissing his cheek. She rested him against her hip, as she continued towards the room.

'I missed you, mommy' Olly said, nuzzling his mom's neck, making Gabriella smile.

'I missed you too, darling' she replied. She pushed the door open and froze at the sight before her.

'What the hell is going on?' Taylor shouted, seeing Gabriella was too in shock to speak. Troy shoved Sharpay away from him, wiping his mouth furiously with the back of his hand, staining it with bright pink lipstick.

'Nothing. She just shoved me-'his voice stopped and his eyes widened as he saw Gabriella and Olly in the room.

'Mommy, why was Daddy kissing another girl?' Olly asked, looking at his Mom, who looked close to tears.

'I didn't do anything, I swear. She came onto me just as you opened the door, I swear!' Troy told Gabriella, as he remembered the promise he had made her at the start of their relationship. Gabriella turned on her heel and rushed from the room, rushing past Chad, who looked confused.

'Gabriella!' Taylor shouted, but Chad grabbed her arm and stopped her.

'What's going on?' Chad asked, worriedly. Taylor didn't need to answer when Troy stepped from the room and began to run in the direction Gabriella had gone, while Sharpay stepped out of the room, straightening her clothes out.

'Does that answer your question?' Taylor snapped, before grabbing her arm free and running later Troy and Gabriella, Chad following closely behind...

* * *

Gabriella screeched her car to a stop on her empty driveway, glad that her mother was away on a business course for the week. She climbed from her car, just as Troy climbed from his rushed towards her.

'Ella, I swear! It was her!' Troy shouted, grabbing her by the shoulders, so she had to look at him.

'Get off me!' she said, trying to keep her voice down. Troy shook his head, knowing she would bolt if he let her go.

'Not until you listen to me' Troy said, his voice panicked. Gabriella breathed heavily through her nose.

'I don't need to listen to you! I know I took most of your early teenager's years away, but if you didn't want me any more, all you had to do was say!' she shouted, her eyes stinging with tears.

'IT WASN'T MY FAULT!' Troy screamed at her, watching as she flinched.

'YOU HAD YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT!' Gabriella screamed back. She head the door next door bang open and Gary came rushing out, while she saw Lucille and Jack headed across the street.

'Brie, what's wrong? What's happened?' Gary asked, as he stood next to them both. He noticed Gabriella's tear stained face and knew it was Troy who was the cause of it. 'What have you done?' Gary asked Troy, who glared darkly at him.

'I haven't done anything! It was Sharpay, I swear!' Troy said, seeing his parents stand behind Gabriella.

'Take Olly inside' Gabriella told Gary, who did as she asked. He walked round to the other side of the car and opened the door, lifting him out.

'Uncle Gary, why are Mommy and Daddy shouting?' Olly asked, his big blue eyes filling with tears. Gary caught the car/door keys as Gabriella chucked them to him.

'It'll be okay, buddy' Gary said, as he headed to the front door, as Gabriella turned her attention back to Troy.

'Don't ever step foot on this property again!' she snapped angrily. She turned to go inside, when Troy grabbed her wrist roughly, by accident.

'Don't even think of using our son against me!' he growled. Gabriella ripped her wrist free of his hold and glared darkly.

'I see you remember your promise. Well, you've broken that now haven't you? You can still see your son; just send your Mom or Dad round for him!' Gabriela told him, before turning on her heel and storming up steps to her house and stepping inside, slamming the front door shut. She let the tears fall and rested her forehead against the cool surface of the door.

'Brie?' Gary said gently, from the top of the stairs. Gabriella sniffled and turned round, her face and body heartbroken. Gary rushed down the stairs and gathered her in his arms, allowing her to soak his pyjama shirt with her tears...

* * *

**R&amp;R **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy X**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella woke up the next morning, the night sky starting to fade into dusk. The memories of the previous evening flooding back to her, making her eyes sting with tears. She went to sit up, but found herself trapped. She started to panic until she remembered Gary had stayed with her until she had calmed down and fallen asleep. She gently lifted his arm up and slid out of her bed, grabbing her dressing gown and pulled it over her pyjamas, before quietly leaving the room.

She headed downstairs, the early rising sun causing shadows to dance on the dance walls of the hallways of the house. She entered the kitchen and flicked on the coffee machine, running a hand through her bed ridden hair. The coffee machine bleeped, signalling it was ready to drink. She grabbed her favourite cup and poured the brown liquid into the cup, before heading into the living room and turning the T.V on low.

After flicking through the channels, she set her cup of coffee down on the coffee table and grabbed her copy of Vogue magazine, looking for inspiration for her next blog post or even just a fashion collage for her room. She began ripping out pictures and colors that would eventually create a mood board of fashion, when a voice interrupted her.

'You're awake early' Gary said, his green eyes tired. Gabriella nodded, concentrating on ripping up her magazine for inspiration. She felt Gary sit next to her and watch her for a few minutes.

'Want to talk about what's on your mind?' he asked gently, slipping his arm round her shoulders. Gabriella tilted her head and looked at him.

'What do you think?' she asked, her eyes challenging him to say the wrong answer.

'That I should go and make myself some breakfast and not ask that question again?' Gary guessed. Gabriella nodded and turned her attention back to the half ripped up magazine, while Gary headed for the kitchen and left Gabriella alone...

* * *

When the sun had been high in the sky for a few hours, Gabriella had calmed down a lot. After creating and finishing her mood board, she had headed up the stairs and grabbed her laptop, aiming to start a new blog post. She flung herself comfortable down next to Gary and loaded up her laptop screen.

'What's next? It's not even nine o'clock and you've already done a mood board, cleaned the kitchen and living room and now you're doing this?' Gary told her, pausing on his sketch.

'A blog post' Gabriella answered, as she opened up her blog and created a new blog title.

'How to deal with a heart break?' Gary read out, before looking at Gabriella. While he loved her and knew why she was doing what she was doing, he also felt for Troy, knowing that there are normally two sides to every story. He was about to speak up, when he noticed Gabriella typing more furiously and her eyes showing determination, meaning that she wasn't going to take any advice that would thrown her way, whether she wanted to hear it or not. Gary went back to his sketch, copying the font of the writing onto the page carefully.

'MOMMY?' Olly shouted, from upstairs. Gary glanced at Gabriella, who sighed dejectedly.

'I'll go' Gary said, knowing how much she wanted to finish her blog post. He set his sketch book down on the coffee table and headed the upstairs to see what Olly wanted.

'What's up, little man?' he greeted as Olly came round the corner and sat on the top step. Olly smiled when he saw his Uncle.

'Where's mommy?' Olly asked, as Gary sat next to him on the steps.

'She's downstairs. She's still a bit upset after last night' he told Olly, who frowned and then looked sad.

'Do mommy and daddy not love each other anymore?' Olly asked, his blue eyes watering in sadness.

'Um... I'm sure they do. They're just a bit stressed at moment and had a little argument' Gary said, unsure of how approach the subject.

'But daddy kissed someone else that wasn't mommy. Is that why mommy is upset?' Olly asked. Gary didn't know how to respond, but he didn't want to lie to the little boy.

'Yeah, it is. But I reckon her two favorite men would cheer her up! How about we make her breakfast again?' Gary said, making Olly smile and perk up.

'Yeah!' he cheered, before he slid down the stairs carefully on his bottom and running into the kitchen, with Gary following closely behind him...

* * *

'Hey girl, Gary let me in, is that- what are you doing?' Taylor asked, as she headed into Gabriella's bedroom later that day, to find Gabriella tearing up photos of herself and Troy from when they had been a couple, along with everything Troy owned which had been left at the house by accident, piled up in a cardboard box.

'I'm getting rid of everything that reminds me of him' Gabriella said, as she tore the last of the photos up and threw the massive pile into her bin and grabbed the card board box.

'What? Gabs, are you sure?' Taylor asked, as she followed Gabriella down the stairs. Gary heard the two girls talking and came out of the living room, frowning in confusion at the box.

'What's that?' he asked Gabriella

'Troy's stuff!' Gabriella snapped, a little harshly. She sighed and opened the front door, heading for Troy's house.

'You think she's doing the right thing?' Taylor asked Gary, who was watching his best friend of thirteen years closely.

'Nope, but if it's what she wants to do, then I can't stop her' Gary told Taylor, who sighed lightly. Together, they watched as Lucille opened the door and frowned. A few words were said before Gabriella turned and headed back for her house. Gary stepped back as she got closer and stepped inside.

'Job done' Gabriella said simply, shutting the door behind her with a smile and heading for the kitchen...

* * *

It was late evening and Troy had just returned home from a stressful day at Lava Springs. He had snapped at everyone who talked to him and it had taken the reminder, that Sharpay was a girl, not to hit her when she smiled and waved at him, flirting with him. Now all he wanted was his bed and his T.V.

'You're not even going to make an attempt to get her back?' a voice from behind him made him jump. He whipped round to see Gary sat at the kitchen island, his eye focused on his I-phone screen.

'What are you doing here?' Troy asked, tiredly. Gary locked his I-phone and slipped it into his pocket, before looking at his best friend.

'Look, I spent most of last night comforting Gabriella because she was so distraught at what you did. Today, she practically wiped you out of her life, for the time being... So, I ask you again, if you love her so much, why aren't you making an attempt to get her back?' Gary asked, folding his arms. Troy breathed in through his nose and folded his arms too.

'At the start of our relationship, she told me to make her a promise. I made it and I broke it. It's fruitless trying' Troy said. Gary couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt anger bubble up inside him, but he quickly pushed away and spoke calmly.

'It's fruitless trying? She's loved you for as long as I can remember! She was hurt by what she saw last night and she only believed in what she saw! If you talked to her and got her to believe your side of the story, you guys would be back together within days!'

'You hurt me once, you're gone. No matter what! That was promise I made to never hurt her! I broke it and no matter how hard I try, she's not going to change her mind' Troy told him. They both knew how strong minded and outspoken Gabriella was, and unless she had concrete prove, she wouldn't give anyone a second chance at being in her life.

'So, that's it then? You're not even going to tell her your side of the story?' Gary asked. Troy avoided his gaze, when something else struck him.

'Why are you telling me to get her back? I thought you'd be moving in on my spot now' Troy said, not meaning to sound as harsh as he did. Gary straightened up and glared at him.

'What are you talking about?' he asked, defensively, making Troy chuckle darkly.

'I'm talking about the fact that you've been in love with her for years. Doesn't take a genius to work that out' Troy growled out, his anger starting to show. Gary's glare lost its threat before he forced a smile.

'Because it's you she's in love with. I wouldn't want to stand in the way of her happiness just because I have feelings for her. Besides, best friend don't date their best friends girlfriends' Gary told Troy, who snorted and shook his head.

'Oh please! You've been waiting for this day for four years! Well, now you can have her. I bet you comforted her good last night, didn't you? Make a move on her? Finally managed to sleep with her? Was she as good as you thought she was going to be?' Troy snapped out in anger. Gary straightened up and his eyes flashed with protectiveness and acted before he thought. His fist swung forward, landed a perfect right hook at Troy's jaw.

'GARY!' Lucille shrieked as her son hit the floor, with groan. Gary breathed heavily, before he looked at Lucille, then back at Troy.

'No one... No one speak about her last that!' he spat out, before he headed for the front door, leaving a bewildered Lucille to wonder what had happened...

* * *

**R&amp;R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter! **

**Enjoy X**

* * *

Gary sat in his room, his pillow over his head. He couldn't believe he had lost his cool, he never did that! Normally, he would walk away and let the situation go, but something inside of him snapped. A knock on the door make him jump slightly.

'Who is it?' he asked, not really in the mood for talking to anyone.

'It's me' his mother said, through the door. Gary rolled his eyes and opened it, allowing her into the room.

'What's up?' he asked, sitting back on his bed and picking up his phone.

'I just had Lucille on the phone. Said you attacked Troy?' Mara said, folding her arms and staring at her son, who sighed, not taking his eyes off his phone.

'Bit of an exaggeration. I only punched him' Gary said, like it wasn't a big deal, causing Mara's eyes widened in shock.

'You punched him! Are you out of your mind?' she shouted in disbelief.

'He insulted me and Gabriella! I wasn't going to let him to do that! Besides, if you heard the way he spoke about her, believe me, you would've hit him too' Gary told his Mom, staring straight at her. Mara frowned. She didn't normally condone violence, but if it was as serious as Gary said, then she would allow this exception.

'Okay, just don't go near him for a few days okay? I'm not visiting you police custody' Mara told him. Gary nodded, hiding a smile as his mom left the room, as he checked the basketball scores...

* * *

'You be good for Dad, won't you?'' Gabriella asked Olly, as she finished tying his shoes. Olly pouted as he got to his feet. It was five o'clock in the evening and he was dressed for a weekend of fun with his Dad, while his Mom went away somewhere.

'But why can't I come with you?' Olly asked

'Because Mommy just needs some time to herself for a few days' she lied. Olly pouted again before he nodded and tried to pick up his backpack.

'Can I call you tonight?' Olly asked, looking up at his mom when she picked up his heavy backpack with ease. Gabriella nodded as she opened the front door.

'Of course, you can darling!' she told her son, as she took his hand, before locking the door behind her and heading down the stairs slowly, before they crossed the street to the Bolton household. Gabriella knocked on the door and the door swung open, revealing the one person she didn't want to see.

'What the hell happened to your face?' were the first words what greeted Troy. Troy scowled. The punch from Gary was harder than he thought and had resulted in a big black bruise on his cheek.

'Doesn't matter' Troy told Gabriella, before squatting down to Olly's level. 'We're going to have a fun weekend, aren't we buddy!' Troy said, ruffling his son's hair, making Olly laugh.

'Okay, just take care of him. I'll be back sometime Tuesday. My mum will be on Monday, so she'll pick him' Gabriella told Troy, who nodded and took the bag from her. Gabriella looked at her empty hand, then Troy and then her son, squatting down to his level.

'You be a good boy, yeah? And I'll see you soon' she said, hugging him tightly and kissing his head. Olly nodded and watched as his mom rose to her full height and headed back towards their house.

'Come on, buddy. Let's go watch some basketball' Troy said, taking his son by the hand and gently pulling him inside, shutting the door behind them...

* * *

A loud blare jolted Gabriella from her thoughts. She double checked she had her passport and ticket, her entire fashion portfolio and her collages, before pulling her suitcase behind her and out of the house.

'And where do you think you're going a week before school begins?' Gabriella let out a startled shriek, as Gary appeared next to her, taking portfolio and collages from her arm. Gabriella smiled gratefully, before answering his question.

'I've got a interview, for a possible internship next year, in L.A' Gabriella said, as she locked up her house, before handing Gary the keys.

'An interview? Oh my god, that's brilliant!' Gary exclaimed, his proud smile lighting up his face.

'Thanks!' Gabriella giggled, as her taxi driver opened the boot and put her suitcase in, before shutting the boot and getting back into the drivers side.

'Let me know how it goes' Gary told her, making her nod. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar notes.

'What's this- No, I'm not taking your money' Gabriella protested

'Yes, you are. Now, get that taxi and go show the intern interviewer you mean business' Gary said, turning her round by the shoulders and opening her door for her, allowing her to slide into the awaiting taxi.

'Thanks Gary, you really are a true friend' Gabriella told him, reaching up to kiss his cheek, causing him to smile.

'No need to thank me' he said softly, before kissing her cheek and closing the taxi door, waving her off until the taxi disappeared from view, his smile spreading across his face again, as he thought about what she could achieve from this little moment...

Gabriella was laid on her hotel bed, writing out a blog post about Bijou Candles, which she had discovered off Lauren Conrad's website, when her cell phone rang. She smiled at the ringtone, recognizing it instantly.

'Gary, I haven't even had the-'

'_Hi mommy!'_ greeted Olly, on the other end of the line. Gabriella frowned and took the phone away from her ear, making sure that it was Gary's number, before pressing the phone back to her ear again.

'Erm... Hi darling... Why are you calling from Uncle Gary's phone?' she asked, gently.

'_Daddy says I'm staying with him, because Daddy said he had something to do'_ Olly answered innocently. Gabriella's eyes flashed with anger and sat up straight.

'WHAT?' she shrieked, before remembering who she was talking too. 'Darling, put your Uncle on the phone, please...' she requested, calmly. She heard the phone been passed over to Gary.

'_Hi-'_

'Where. Is. He?' she bit out, her voice hard and angry, as she interrupted his greeted.

'_Said he had been called into work to do a late shift'_ Gary immediately said, knowing not to annoy her anymore.

'So, he dumped Olly on you? What kind of a father does that? Why couldn't Lucille or Jack look after him?' Gabriella said, her voice rising slightly.

'_They've gone on holiday, remember?'_ Gary told her. Gabriella ran a hand through her hand angrily as she fought back the tears.

'I am going to kill him!' she said, her voice cracking before she hung up, letting out a small scream of frustration and throwing her phone onto the bed, allowing the tears to fall...

* * *

An hour later, she had had a shower and calmed down slightly, but the anger still coarse through her veins. Gabriella stepped out into her hotel room, her towel wrapped tightly and securely round her body, while her long, black, wet hair was being towel dried with a little towel. A knock at the door sounded throughout the room, causing her to frown. She headed to the door and swung it open.

'Gary? What- Where's Olly?' she asked, when she realised it was just him.

'My Mom has him. You know her, any chance she can get to spoil her 'little prince'!' Gary told her, making her relaxed for a second. She moved out of the way and let him in, closing the door behind her.

'Right, just tell me what happened' Gabriella told him, folding her arms. Gary sighed and turned to face her, realizing then what she was wearing. He coughed and blushed, before starting his story.

'He knocked on my door, not long after you left and said that he had to go work, apparently someone called in sick and he was only one they could reach on such short notice' Gary told her.

'So, he just his son on you and Mara and left to go to work? I'm guessing it was Sharpay who called him in?' Gabriella asked bitterly.

'I'm guessing so. He did mumble something about her, in his rush to get away' Gary said, as an afterthought. Gabriella sighed and pinched her nose.

'Are you sure your mom doesn't mind looking after Olly I can cancel this interview and I can fly-'

'NO!' Gary shouted, shocking Gabriella in silence with sharpness of his voice. 'I mean, no! She doesn't mind honestly. She actually offered it in exchange for me to be out here with you, even Olly agreed with her!' Gary said in calm voice.

'But why? Why would you come out here?' Gabriella asked softly, looking up at him through her lashes.

'Because you're a vulnerable young woman, who, despite her very strong mask of devoid emotions, is running away from her problems rather than facing them' Gary told her

'So, I'll just deal with them when I get back... It's easier. I need to be focusing on the interview that could change my life, not some lunk-head basketball player and his Barbie doll!' Gabriella growled.

'You don't mean that, Ella' Gary said

'Don't I? Because, let's face it... The friendship all of us changed the day me and Troy got together. You and Troy aren't as close as you once were and for a short period of time, neither were we! And now this has all happened and you're the only one who's bothered to actually check that I'm okay!' Gabriella told him.

'Of course I'm going to check that you're okay! You're my best friend and I'll be damned if I let some blind boy break the best thing that ever happened to him!' Gary told her passionately. Gabriella stared at him for a long time. He could practically hear the cogs turning in her head.

'It was you that punched him, wasn't it?' Gabriella asked, not sounding at all surprised when he nodded his head. 'What did he say?' she asked, knowing Troy must have said something bad if Gary had hit him.

'You don't want to know' Gary told her

'Just say it. You couldn't make anymore heart broken than I already am' Gabriella said. Gary sighed before looking at her.

'I told him that I spent the night with you, watching you and comforting you when you woke up crying and everything. He took it the wrong way and thought we'd slept together. He asked me if I enjoyed it and everything, making you out to be a kind of... you know what, when you're not' Gary said, leaving out the bit about his own feelings.

'Wow, and this is coming from the man who is supposed to love me?' Gabriella asked her voice tight.

'I shouldn't have-'

'No, I wanted to hear it! It's not your fault... Why can't all men be like you?' Gabriella said, walking towards Gary and sitting down on the bed. She watched as Gary shrugged and sat down next to her. 'No, I mean it, Gary. Throughout everything that has happened in my life... it's always been you that's never left my side and I can never thank you enough for it' Gabriella whispered, their gaze intense.

'I don't need thanking' he whispered back, his green eyes standing out through his short brown hair. He jumped slightly when he felt Gabriella's hand clasped round his neck. 'What are you doing?' he whispered. Gabriella closed the gap and connected their lips in a passionate, soft kiss. Gary felt his feelings start to take over him, causing him to break the kiss.

'I can't... You're vulnerable, Ella. I feel like I'm taking advantage' he told her, when a hurt look spread across her face. She sighed, as she knew he was right.

'I'm sorry' she apologized.

'No, don't be sorry. A moment of weakness, everybody has it' Gary told her. Gabriella eyed him slowly.

'That won't change anything will it?' she asked, a panicked look spread across her face. Gary shook his head quickly.

'No, I promise. I'm your closest friend and nothing and no-one will ever spoil that' he said, making Gabriella smile and hug him tightly. Gary swallowed down the self hatred of himself for not taking his chance and hugged her back, just as tight and burying his face into her damp curls...

* * *

**R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Troy was jogging down street, coming back from his morning jog, when a car pulled up outside of Gabriella's house. He slowed down and jogged on the spot as he tried to see who it was.

'NANA!' screamed Olly, as he was outside helping Mara wash her car. He was covered in soap subs and had appeared to have only been cleaning the same spot for the last ten minutes. He watched as Olly dropped his sponge into his bucket and barreled towards his Nana.

'There's my little munchkin!' she cooed, scooping Olly up into her arms, kissing him on the cheek.

'I missed you, Nana!' he told her, as he pulled back from the hug and looked at her.

'I missed you too, darling. Has mommy gone?' she asked, referring to Gabriella's appointment. Olly nodded and then saw Troy over the other side of the road.

'Hi Daddy!' he called. Inez frowned and turned round seeing Troy waving back at his son.

'I thought daddy went with mommy?' Inez asked Olly, confusion laced in her. Olly shook his head, playing with his nan's hair.

'Mommy and Daddy aren't together anymore. Daddy kissed another girl' Olly said innocently, not realizing what he had done. Inez tensed up as Troy crossed the street.

'Morning buddy, you okay?' he asked his son, who nodded. Inez turned to face Troy, her face showing her bottled up anger.

'You cheated on my daughter?' Inez asked through clenched teeth. Troy straightened up and swallowed silently.

'It wasn't my fault! It was Sharpay's!' Troy said, watching as Inez shook her head and carried Olly back towards Mara, who was already walking back up the garden path, knowing that her best friend needed the low down on what had happened…

* * *

Gabriella had just stepped out the shower when Gary awoke. He yawned and sat up in bed, running a hand through his messy bed hair and looked round, his eyes freezing on Gabriella as she emerged from the bathroom, in a lacy black bra and panty set. He cleared his throat and quickly averted his eyes.

'Morning G. You okay?' Gabriella asked as she pinned her hair elegantly to the side. Gary didn't answer straight away.

'Yeah thanks, are you?' he replied, once he knew his voice wouldn't break.

'Yeah. I'm getting nervous though. What if I screw this up?' Gabriella fretted, turning to face him.

Don't be silly, Ella. You're best fashion designer I know! Tell you what, I'll come with you if you want and afterwards we'll go to lunch or something? To celebrate?' Gary suggested, making Gabriella smile.

'Yes, I'd like that' she said, as she slipped her silver earrings into her ears. Once she had fastened them, she grabbed her dress and stepped into it, slipping her arms through the thick straps and turned round.

'Any chance you could zip me up?' she asked, looking over her shoulder. Gary nodded and climbed off the bed, carefully zipping her up. She turned back to the mirror and smoothed down the creases of her fitted, professional dress, before turning to Gary.

'How do I look?' she asked. Gary started from the bottom, admiring her black, peep toe heels; her sun kissed legs seemed to go on forever, before the black material of her dress started. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places, before the black material turned white at the bust. Her hair elegantly swept to the side, clipped into place by a few Kirby grips.

'You look every inch the professional' he told her with a smile. Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

'Good!' she took a deep breath and checked the clock. 9:45am. She grabbed her folder and made sure that she had everything. Her photo's, some of her collages, her fabric swatches and her portfolio.

'You ready to go?' Gary asked, as he emerged from the bathroom, washed and dressed. Gabriella frowned, how long had she being checking her portfolio?

'Erm, yes. Let's go' Gabriella said, her voice a little shaky. She zipped up her massive folder and headed for the door, grabbing her bag and hotel key card along the way…

* * *

It was a little after one o'clock in the afternoon in Albuquerque, when Inez's mobile rung. She smiled at the caller I.D.

'Hi darling, you okay?'

'Mom! She loved me! She said that if I wanted to I could start my internship now, but I told her that I would rather graduate High School first and then she gave me her number and email address and told me that if any inspiration struck, I could email her for her opinion!' Gabriella said, all in one breath.

'Oh my word! Well done, my darling! Oh I'm so proud of you!' Inez squealed, making Olly frown at her, before going back to playing with his toys.

'Oh, mom! I never thought she would like me that much!' Gabriella said, her voice telling Inez that she felt a tiny bit of regret.

'Gabi? Did you want start your internship now?' Inez asked her voice uncertain.

'I don't know. I mean, I can't because I've got Olly to think about and this situation with Troy… I don't know' Gabriella said

'Maybe you should sleep on it and think about it, before making any decisions. Whatever you choose, I'll support you, I always will' Inez told her daughter, who smiled on the other end of the line.

'Thanks, Mom. Listen, I've got to go. I'll call you later! Bye!' Gabriella said quickly, before hanging up, as her starter got put in front of her.

'So… to you?' Gary proposed, holding up his glass of lemonade, making Gabriella laugh.

'To me' she said, giggling, before taking a sip of her ice cold water…

* * *

'Mommy, you're back!' Olly screamed, rushing through the kitchen and into Gabriella's arms, three days later.

'I'm back, darling! I missed you!' she said, hugging her son close to her. She put him back on his feet before heading for the kitchen, Olly following closely behind.

'Hey mama!' she greeted, hugging her. Inez smiled and hugged her daughter back.

'Hey darling, how was your flight?' she asked

'It was good, I just can't believe this weekend. Everything seems like such a big dream' Gabriella told her with a smile.

'Well, I've very proud of you darling! How about we celebrate with a spot of lunch and a shopping trip?' she asked.

'That sounds good' Gabriella said, while Olly folded his arms and pouted.

'I don't want to shop!' he whined.

'Well, you can stay with daddy then, actually… I need to have a word with him!' Gabriella remembered. She turned for the front door and pulled it open, heading for her car…

* * *

After pulling up at Lava Springs, she headed in the direction of the kitchens, sneaking past Fulton's office.

'Where's Troy?' she demanded, making Chad and Zeke jump.

'Wow! You're tanned!' Chad said, making Gabriella roll her eyes.

'He's on the golf course, clearing it' Zeke said. Gabriella smiled her thanks and headed for the golf location.

'Why did you dump our son on Gary and Mara the other night?' she demanded as she headed towards him. Troy sighed and turned to speak to her, his mouth falling open as he saw her, her tanned skin making her baby blue summer dress stand out, with her white strappy sandals on her feet and her long black hair falling over her shoulders.

'I got called into work' he said, checking her out.

'Eye's up here! Couldn't you have said you were looking after your son?' Gabriella shrieked, making Troy flinch.

'Sharpay request-'

'Oh, of course! You're her lap dog! Everything she tells you to do, you do!' Gabriella said, sarcasm dripping from her tone. Troy's face contorted into anger.

'Alright then, what about you and G swanning off to wherever you went to over the weekend?' Troy said

'That… was for my future, for your information!' Gabriella told him hotly.

'Really? What was so important that he had to go with you?' he asked, unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

'He didn't. He turned at his own record because he wanted to be there for me and make sure I was okay!' Gabriella shouted. Troy backed down slightly, still staring intensely at her.

'You ever do something like that again, dumping him on someone without telling me and I swear, you'll never see either of us again!' Gabriella threatened. She turned to go, but Troy grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn and face him. She thought he was going to threaten her back, so she was slightly stunned when he connected their lips hotly. She responded for a second before she shoved him away from her, her fingers going to her lips, tracing them.

'I'm sorry, I just had to!' he said, his breathing heavy. Gabriella stared at him, before turned and swiftly walked away, not looking back…

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
